Much Alike
by moviechick9620
Summary: Its my first ever fanfic so its probably not gonna be good...They both lay awake, thinking about what had just happened. I hope the story is better than the summary. Please review and share soe tips to make my writing better.


**It was 1AM and Myka just couldn't sleep. She was trying to understand what she was feeling. While she was in the mirror, Alice in her body, she felt things. Strange things. ****Like first she felt like her legs were bare, as if she was wearing some sort of dress. Then she felt like she was fighting someone, her knuckles were hurting. The one thing she just couldn't understand was the sensation she felt on her lips. She remembered that Pete had mentioned that she said that he was a good kisser. Did she really kiss Pete? If she did, then why did it feel so good? She slowly got out of bed and headed for the patio downstairs.**

**The fresh air was very calming. She sat on one of the chairs and tucked her legs under her and stared up into the night sky. Her thoughts were racing through her mind. It was Pete, her partner and friend. She now was certain that somehow it was Pete who she had kissed. She knew that the pressure she felt on her lips had to have come from somewhere, in this case it had came from Pete. Also, she knew that she liked the feeling.**

**………………………………………………………………………………………………................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**It was 1:30 and Pete lay awake on his bed thinking. Of all the weird things that had just happened, there were only two things that wouldn't get out of his mind. One was the feeling of Myka's lips crushed against his in the hotel hallway. The feeling of her body against his, the moment after the kiss where he was completely out of it. His head was spinning, trying to figure out what had just happened. The other thing was when that spine was attached to him. All he really remembered of his time as a dead person was that he was numb. Then, the pressure of Myka's hands and lips while she was trying to perform CPR.**

**He got up and started heading down the stairs. He needed fresh air. To his surprise he found Myka asleep on one of the patio chairs.**

**………………………………………………………………………………………………..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**"Myka" she heard a voice in her ear and her body shake a bit. "Hey wake up." She now recognized the voice. It was Pete.**

**"Yeah. What is it?" she said still half asleep.**

**"Wouldn't you be more comfortable upstairs on your bed?"**

**"Yeah" was the only word she managed to say before was carried off of the chair.**

**………………………………………………………………………………………………...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**As Pete carried her up to her room, Myka had managed to bury her face into the crook of his neck. Pete gently set her down on the bed and began to cover her up. He turned off the light and looked down at his partner. He pulled a curl form her face and brushed his lips softly against hers.**

**"Goodnight Myka."**

**……………………………………………………………………………………………….....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Myka felt herself being carried up the stairs. She found the crook of Pete's neck very comfortable and she really didn't want to let go. She felt herself lay on a soft surface and pictured her bed. She felt his fingers moving the strand of hair from her face. She also felt the softness of his lips as the gently touched hers. She was happy that the light was off because if Pete would have been looking at her then he would have seen a smile form on her lips.**

**"Goodnight Pete" she whispered when he left the room.**

**………………………………………………………………………………………………..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Little did they know that they both dreamed about someday telling the other about their true feelings, but for now they both knew that their relationship would consist of secretly looking at each other when the other person was not aware of it and taking care of each other every day.**


End file.
